Anomaly
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Dark challenges await in this post-Stars saga. As Mamoru struggles to decide between Usagi or college in America, the Sailor Senshi find a certain lost toddler from the future and Usagi begins suffering mysterious physical pains that drain her of energy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is as mine as that pretty, sparkly dress hanging in the shop window. Ooh, sparkles.

Summary: Post stars. Mamoru must decide between Usagi or college in America. And while the world seems to be at peace again, the Senshi find a certain lost toddler from the future while Usagi begins suffering mysterious physical pains. These string of circumstances will bring about dark challenges none of the Senshi could ever have imagined facing.

A/N: Right. Soooo... I have far too many works-in-progress. I'm seriously at the point where I'm like, to hell with it! I'm going to post whatever pops into my head, because I've lost far too many a Muse with the mentality that I need to complete all my others first. I will try to update _everything_ as soon as possible, but reality sucks like that.

We'll be following a mix of anime and manga timelines in regards to Chibiusa and Diana. Neither are aging quickly, hence why Diana exists with Small Lady so young. And yes, there are a few made-up words. It's the future, goshdarnit! Use your imagination ;P

**Anomaly**

~Prologue~

Neo-Queen Serenity stretched, marking off the final period on her official court document with a flare of the hand. A languid grin split the corners of her mouth as she considered the implications of free time, mind choosing to linger on certain activities with her ebony-headed husband that would have brought her poor mother to blushing. The blonde monarch of Crystal Tokyo plucked up the papers, shuffling them hurriedly before stuffing the lot into a cryptoscan for Mercury to glance over. When the deed was done, Serenity inhaled loudly, greedy expression about her countenance.

If Endymion completed the finance portion early, then the two had nearly three hours with nothing to occupy them but their luxurious personal quarters, a deep tub, and a soft bed.

_Well, __almost__ nothing_, the Neo-Queen amended, chuckling. She supposed Small Lady might turn up in an hour or so, claiming hunger or a boo-boo in need of kissing. But oh, was that child precocious! At the tender age of two, the newest Princess had a penchant for mischief rivalling that of a kitten. Prone to flights of fantasy, Small Lady would wander the palace with her electronic companion Luna P, conjuring up specters of her imagination to frolic with. Any other mother might have scoffed at the idea of a toddler roaming unattended, but Serenity knew her daughter was anything but. Thanks to Sailor Pluto, Luna P had a built-in homing device that could alert the Senshi and Lady's parents of the slightest trouble. And then there were the kindly, ubiquitous palace staff who had taken Lady under their wing, assuring the royals that their offspring would be well cared for during the couple's absence. Serenity always fostered a small sense of guilt over how much kingdom duties separated her from Small Lady, but she was mollified by the thought that at least her daughter was protected, tended to, and loved in the wake of her parents' frequent departures.

oOo

King Endymion glanced up from a mountain of paper to greet his wife's chary countenance peering in the study's doorway. "Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for my wife," the raven-haired man quipped playfully, setting down his pen. He furrowed a brow at the antsy expression marring Serenity's face. "Are you alright?"

"I passed Sailor Jupiter on my way here. She said Small Lady hasn't made her usual rounds about the kitchen recently," the Queen answered, nibbling on her index finger's nail. It was a terrible habit she'd broken years ago, but unfortunately the faux pas seemed to unconsciously resurrect itself whenever Serenity worried herself overmuch.

"I wouldn't fret, dear. You know how charmingly quixotic that child is," Endymion reassured, returning to his notes with a methodical eye. His tone was teasing as the King jabbed, "Rather like her mother in that respect. She'll turn up when she's hungry."

"But Endymion, none of the staff I asked seem to have seen Small Lady either-"

"Have you checked the Time Gate? Small Lady has a habit of wandering off to 'Puu' whenever she's bored."

Serenity stopped to consider that for a moment, then shook her head. "Pluto's on another of those mystery missions of hers. I believe she has Diana keeping guard in her stead."

"There you have it, then. Small Lady must be visiting her little friend," Endymion nodded, gazing up from his transcribing to smile at Serenity encouragingly. "Besides, Luna P would let us know if anything was amiss."

"I'm sure you're right," Serenity conceded reluctantly, "but I still can't shake the off feeling in my gut. Call it maternal instinct, but I fear something is wrong. I want to check up on her."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Endymion inquired, straightening in his chair. Serenity rarely grew so agitated past her benign exterior, and it was beginning to concern him as well. If he concentrated very hard, the King could almost put his own finger on a niggling sense of danger lurking nearby. He was instantly glad for the connection shared between him, Serenity, and Small Lady. The man began to wonder if perhaps his daughter hadn't just decided to go traipsing balconies again... That one time a month ago had given him and Serenity quite the scare, and they'd expressly forbidden the child from pulling stunts like that, much less step a foot outside without an adult nearby. Unfortunately, Small Lady had inherited an awfully scatterbrained disposition, and despite her uncommonly advanced age, the toddler was still mentally a toddler. At least, ninety-nine percent of the time she was. There were always those brief, exciting moments of insight, when Small Lady demonstrated the knowledge intake and physical aptitude of an older child. The majority of her life, however, the princess had spent unable to formulate nary but the simplest of words. It came as no surprise to Endymion, then, that Small Lady probably did not comprehend the maintenance of such a rule. Usually the palace staff or Sailor Senshi could head the princess off before she got caught in flagrante delicto, but Endymion dreaded that this was not one of those times. He was about to stand when Serenity waved him back down.

"No, no; you have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time left to complete it in. I'll go. Like you said, she probably snuck off to the Time Gate."

"Well let me know immediately if she's not there," Endymion told his wife gravely. "Use the bond telepathy and I'll have security searching in an instant."

"I'll hurry," Serenity promised, speeding off down the corridor like the shimmering white ghost of a heavenly deity incarnate. Endymion watched the door warily in her wake, suddenly unable to focus the proper amount of attention on his report.

oOo

Sailor Venus tumbled with ungainly... er... _fashionably late_ into the Queen's personal conference room, smoothing out her red hair ribbon as she did so. The woman jumped a foot in the air when a voice snapped from beside her heels,

"Where the hell have you been?"

The blonde warrior of Love smiled jocundly down at her guardian feline. "There's no need to bite my head off, Artemis. I was merely-"

"Never mind," the pale cat interrupted sharply, and Venus frowned at the way her old friend's back arched and hair stood on end.

"Artemis, what's going-"

"They found Diana at the Time Gate, unconscious. She had been attacked," Artemis said stiffly, throat swelling painfully as he related the gruesome details. The cat advisor had to avert his eyes when his charge moaned,

"Oh Artemis; I'm so sorry! Is she-"

"That's not the worst of it," Artemis continued gruffly, refusing to look up and observe the crumbling of Venus' features. "The... the princess has been kidnapped."

Venus gasped loudly, jerking her head in the direction of the thrones, where Sailor Senshi coalesced. She wondered how she'd missed it before; the tense atmosphere... Serenity's quietly agonizing sobbing... Endymion's stony, fury-filled countenance. His grip on Serenity's shoulder looked so tight it had to be painful, but Venus doubted her Queen felt it. She doubted Serenity felt anything other than grief and and an all-consuming fear, at the moment. Without any further ado, the last Inner to arrive raced over to Serenity and Endymion, Artemis on her tail. She inched past hovering Mars and teary Jupiter, currently clutching a battered Luna P. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that the circuits were fried, antenna fizzling electricity in random spurts. Venus stopped in front of her anguished leader and uttered in a horrified, hushed whisper,

"My God, I just heard the news. Serenity-"

But instead of answering aloud, aforementioned monarch thrust a tattered, wrinkled sheet of paper at Venus. Serenity turned back to weeping as her Senshi read the scribbled message with shaking hands.

_**The moon is red just before she falls to darkened death.**_

**_There's no reaching her once on the other side._**

_**Anomaly**_

There was a faint smear of blood tainting the bottom of the haunting inscription, immediately beside the strange moniker.

"We've already scanned for DNA," Mercury stated through trembling lips, voice violently choked by emotion. "It matches Small Lady's."

* * *

A/N: Yipes, that was dramatic. Hehe. Feel free to theorize away on what Small Lady's kidnapper might be implying, and just who it is. I love reading reviews where people guess until blue in the face. Who knows; you might not be too far from the mark!

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOOO! STOP ASKING ME! SAILOR MOON IS NOT MINE! *Sobs as carted off to asylum*

A/N: Hehe. As I write this, I'm listening to the NCIS theme song... on REPEAT XD It's sooo awesome! My grandparents (of all people!) just got me hooked on the show. I'm not as emotionally involved yet as I am with, say, CSI... but it's still pretty cool ;) Give me time! I'll come around! Soon the obsession will begin, tee hee. Thank you to all the fabulous reviewers of this fic's prologue: **Sailor Moon Has Balls, sakanascales876, snoopykid, CharmedSerenity3, Serandi82, Lady Airly, StarryNight101, PriestessHelene, solaramber, Bin82501, Jinx, **and **sasumiofjp. ***Huggles her fans and offers cake* Join us! We have cake, see!

Yes, we're in the past now. If you can't tell :P

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 1~

The ebbing sun cast a rich splattering of color across the sky's darkening canvas, sinking behind a line of mountains to the west. A couple watched this descent in silence from the balcony of a high-rise apartment complex, fingers twined with a myriad of emotions- from contentment to sorrow- marring both countenances. The young woman sighed, laying her odangoed head against the firm chest of her male companion. He, in turn, began carding his fingers through her strange yet flattering coiffure of golden gossamer, admiring the silvery highlights born only under fading sunlight.

"Usako..." the ebony-haired man murmured with hungry, wistful inflection. The blonde frowned, blinking rapidly up at the vibrantly hued display in front of her. Any who ever knew the girl might have surmised the act disguised a burgeoning onslaught of tears; wails and whimpers had never been a stranger to Tsukino Usagi. Yet, even the most imperceptive observer could tell the girl's eyes were free of any moisture. The evolution had been subtle; when Tsukino Usagi proclaimed she was done with always being prone to flights of puerility, it had shocked everyone. Most betted the metamorphosis would only last a few days, but Usagi surprised her friends a second time when days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Ever since the departure of Seiya and the Star Lights, she seemed to have grown in leaps and bounds. With Luna and her Senshi's lavishing praise as motivation, Usagi focused great effort into all aspects of her life, be it school or training sessions. Many often reflected with pride that Usagi was slowly shaping into the Neo-Queen destiny had proclaimed she would emerge as in Crystal Tokyo, but at times they worried over whether they were losing their innocently naive and carefree Odango Atama in the process. To their hidden fears, Usagi would just smile in that knowing way of hers, then proceed to complain of studying and sundae urges until all were assured everything was right in the world- Tsukino Usagi would always be Tsukino Usagi, no matter how many new titles she donned.

Today, however, it appeared Usagi was practicing her newfound maturity to the fullest extent, as she was refraining from her typical dissolution into sobs in favor of quietly stoic acceptance. Still, a modicum of grief seeped into the teen's mournful,

"Mamo-chan, is this really it? Our last night together?"

Mamoru placed his chin atop the crown of his freshly seventeen-year-old girlfriend's head.

"The new semester snuck up on us quickly, didn't it? I wish... Usako, I wish..."

"What, Mamo-chan?" Usagi prompted, pulling away from the safety of his warm grasp to gaze fervently up at him. She tried futilely to decipher the new expression on his face. Mamoru looked down at the small woman staring up at him interestedly, pain in his features.

"Sometimes... sometimes, I wish I wasn't following through with Harvard. America is so far, Usako. I already missed a year with you. I don't want to miss another. I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," he confessed, and suddenly the blonde before him came to life with righteous anger.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said sternly, inserting her hands on her hips and bestowing an admonishing glare on him. "In the name of the moon, you will _not _slip out of an experience like Harvard on account of me!" Mamoru, taken aback, gaped. Usagi's azure eyes softened. "Besides, I'll always be here when you return. What's a year compared to eternity? This is a time for you to focus on your dream; on becoming a doctor! Who knows how much longer we have until Crystal Tokyo? Until then, I can wait. Until then, I'll study hard. I'll become the perfect wife for you, Mamo-chan. And one day, maybe I'll even be a perfect queen too."

Mamoru chuckled at the soft earnestness contained in his princess' conviction, but despite her uncommon wisdom, she truly did not understand...

"Usako," he whispered teasingly, bending down to kiss the feisty blonde, "you don't have to change. You _are_ perfect."

Usagi supplied him with a quick lopsided grin, accompanied by thoroughly disbelieving eyes, just before she lost control of her lips to the raven-headed paladin. When the pair pulled back from their heated embrace, Mamoru grabbed up the seventeen-year-old's hand and plucked off the promise ring she always wore.

"Mamo-chan...?"

"Shh," he breathed, pressing a finger to Usagi's consternated mouth. "I'm a man of tradition. You'll get it back tomorrow."

Usagi pouted playfully. "Hey. I need that to hide my ring tan."

Mamoru gave a velvety laugh. "You can do without it for a day, can't you?"

"I'm going to be superficial and say 'no'," Usagi quipped, dodging his nimble hands as they shot out to tickle her, probably into submission. Unfortunately, grace was yet to manifest itself in the future monarch and the girl tripped over her own feet, tumbling precariously backward. As always, Mamoru was there to catch her.

"Oh, what am I going to do without you?" Usagi lamented, clutching the lapels of his jacket while Mamoru held her close.

"Learn the art of balance, no doubt. After all, you'll soon grow tired of acquiring bruise after bruise without a certain hot man in a tuxedo to race to your sudden fall." He meant it to be a gibe, but the prediction issued doleful and bitter. "God, I'll miss you, Usako."

Usagi made a little noise of concurrence, choking, "Don't let me go tonight. I want to spend every minute we have left in your arms."

"Your parents won't mind if you...?"

"Mama thinks I'm at Mako-chan's. It's the most convenient solution. If she tries calling, there's only Mako-chan to talk to; no equally ignorant and nosy parents who can't keep a secret to save their life."

"And Mako-san?"

"She'll cover for me. She knows," Usagi assured, implicit faith on her countenance. Her chest rose and fell in tempo to the desperate drumbeat within. Mamoru paused for a moment, dark midnight eyes latching onto her similarly deep oceans of cerulean. Each seemed to realize what the other was thinking, and during that instant's breath, the mood shifted and temperature escalated.

When Mamoru next moved in to claim Usagi's lips, it was with far different intentions. The blonde felt her body react in surprising ways to the change from mellow to needy, and she succumbed to the romance invited in his suddenly feral touch with open arms.

Tonight would be their farewell to trounce all farewells.

Tonight, they would seal their love with a union unsevered by any distance.

Tonight, Chiba Mamoru was going to hold Tsukino Usagi, refusing to relinquish his grip until dawn paraded in his final day in Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: Squishy! Squishy! Bit of a break from the drama of last chapter, ha. I was going to write more but sleep's siren song is too strong...

Oh, and sorry folks, but see that K+ rating up there? That means no lemon for you :( What you see here is the extent of Usagi and Mamoru's passion! Next chapter we delve into a little more drama. Mm, angst.

Reviews appreciated.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Be prepared to learn that Sailor Moon is not mine. I am a poor unfortunate soul who would rather burn in hellfire than not have property rights to our favorite Odango Atama. Heh. YAY for Disney villain references!

A/N: *Dancing to Disney soundtrack* Oh. Oh! This is embarrassing XD I have no life, OKAY?? Thanks a million and fourty-three times (heh randomness) to the ravishing reviewers of last chapter: **nightvision45, LamourDNC, nebelflecke., CharmedSerenity3, StarryNight101, sasumiofjp, sakanascales876, Serandi82, PriestessHelene, **and** snoopykid.**

Umm...

Hakuna Matata. And enjoy the chapter :D

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 2~

She had not said anything the whole time, but this laconicism had not elicited great surprise in any of the Sailor Senshi gathered in Rei's bedroom; after all, the man she loved was only hours away from stepping on a plane to America. It was only natural, then, that when Tsukino Usagi finally did open her mouth on this sunny Saturday morning and revealed something earth-shattering, the girls reacted with more than a little shock.

"We did it last night."

Minako, who had been leaning over to ask Ami a question about her homework, toppled bonelessly to the floor. Makoto dropped the pencil she'd been nibbling on, Rei's jaw went slack, and Ami's book slid from her pale fingers.

"You WHAT!?"

Usagi turned an unpleasant pink at the sudden intense attention. "I- I'm not a virgin," she admitted in a whisper, fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment. As much as she hated the newfound focus, it just didn't seem right to keep something so life-changing from her best friends.

Minako shot up from the ground. "Please tell me it was with Mamoru-san?"

Everyone glared at the effervescent blonde.

"Minako-chan, of _course _it was with Mamoru-san... um, it _was _with Mamoru-san, right, Usagi-chan?" Makoto sought for confirmation, grinning sheepishly.

"So little faith," Usagi grumbled, rolling her eyes. "What do you think I do, hang out on street corners all night?"

"Point taken," the brunette chuckled, and Rei narrowed her eyes at Usagi.

"You did use protection, didn't you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"_Usagi_!"

"You're still in high school, Usagi-chan! How can you be so thoughtlessly irresponsible? Think about the future ahead of you," Ami lamented, shaking her head sadly.

"I swear, if there's a bun in the oven...!" Makoto threatened, cracking her knuckles. Minako reached over and gave Usagi's flat abdomen a sharp- and rather painful- poke.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Usagi hollered over the din of her friends, curling her mouth in consternation and swatting Minako's curious appendage away. The room went quiet, waiting for an explanation. Usagi took a deep breath and laid a hand over her stomach. "I'm not. I'm just coming off my period, and besides, I think I would know if there was a life growing inside me. Maybe it's Senshi intuition, or the Silver Crystal keeping me attuned to the processes of my body, but... I would just _know_. Okay? I'm not pregnant." There seemed to be a collectively relieved intake of air following this reassurance.

"Man, I never thought I'd lose to Usagi-chan," Minako pouted, irately blowing the bangs from her eyes. She tucked her chin into her palm and sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. She _was_ the only one with a boyfriend around here."

"Don't remind me," Makoto brooded in equal abjection. But, she perked up rather quickly and turned to Usagi with a smirk that stretched from ear to ear. Usagi gulped. "I hope you like to kiss and tell, Usagi-chan... otherwise, there's a hefty thunderbolt with your name on it."

"Think of it as informing your poor, uninformed comrades," Rei leered, also straightening up in interest. Ami just hid her flushed face behind a physics textbook, though no one doubted she was listening intently. "What was it like? How did he start?"

"He... it started like it usually would, I suppose," Usagi mumbled, peeking over at Ami and imagining how red she was in comparison. Minako groaned.

"You've got to elaborate more than _that_, Usagi-chan!"

"Well... that's how it went! We kissed a bit, got a little adventurous with our hands, and then suddenly he took me into his room. I mean, it did hurt a little when he- you know-" The girls cringed and nodded sympathetically while Usagi cleared her throat, awkwardly continuing- "but after that, it was... beautiful. There really aren't any other words. It was the perfect way to say goodbye; to show each other how much we loved each other. I feel like we've never been closer."

"Gosh, I'm jealous," Minako moped again, twisting her countenance petulantly. Then she started, staring at Usagi's bare hand. "Hey, your ring!"

"Oh, yeah," Usagi tittered self-consciously, looking down and wiggling her fingers. It felt strange to no longer have the band circling her skin after so many months of its comforting presence. Despite the convenience of not having to worry about getting it dirty, she missed the ring terribly- it was as much a piece of Mamoru as it was a reminder of their future; their union. "Mamo-chan's going to give it back before he leaves. Tradition, or whatnot." She shrugged, but the girls all exchanged gleeful expressions.

"Usagi-chan, that's so sweet!" Ami practically crooned, resurfacing from her book. Usagi eyed her skeptically.

"Really? I just sort of thought Mamo-chan was being silly or something. He gets these crazy ideas sometimes-" Usagi started to say, but Makoto shook her head.

"Ami-chan's right. This sounds serious," she contemplated sagely, tapping a finger to her lip.

"Serious?" Usagi gasped, glancing from Senshi to Senshi in part-worry, part-confusion. Unfortunately, they all decided to ignore her in favor of what appeared to be delirious rambling.

"Must be close, now," Rei commented lightly, and Minako nodded vigorously.

"And after...? Hey, do you think..."

"No, surely not yet, it's too soon-" Ami protested, but she was interrupted by Makoto's cheerful,

"You never know!"

"Guys! What? What's serious? Is Mamo-chan okay?" Usagi pleaded, but they all smiled at her blithely.

"Finish your homework, Usagi-chan," Ami said gently, gesturing to the stack of books beside her blonde friend. "It would be awful having to think about math problems right after Mamoru-san left."

"What's serious?" Usagi repeated, with the merest hint of her idiosyncratic whine. "Tell meee!"

"Wouldn't want to jinx anything," Minako countered, waving her hand nonchalantly as if the whole strange telepathic conversation had been nothing. Usagi scowled. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Wait and see _what_?"

"If you can do this equation by the time we have to leave for the airport," Rei drawled sarcastically, jabbing her finger at a particularly nasty linear inequality. "Virgin or not, I think I preferred you sulking silently in the corner."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired priestess, grabbing up a pencil. Well, if they weren't going to cooperate, she would need _something _to distract her from Mamoru's impending flight- even if it was homework, which just stressed to the girl how desperate she was.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I intended on writing more, but it's sooo late and I'm going to be busy for a while. A little is better than nothing, right? Please review, and I hope everyone enjoyed this filler! Haha.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. How's that for originality? Hey, don't blame me! I just had excessive amounts of blood stolen from my system, no thanks to the doctor. I'm not quite right today o.O

A/N: WHEE, SING TO SQUIRRELS! I WANT PIE! AWKWARD TURTLE! *Ahem*. Thank you very much to the following reviewers for sticking it out with me through all the insanity: **Serandi82, sasumiofjp, StarryNight101, sakanascales876, CharmedSerenity3, LamourDNC, Ashgeliton, solaramber, LunaV-chan, Chichiforever, princessly lovely, **and **nebelflecke.**

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 3~

Usagi twisted a loose lock of golden hair anxiously, listening to the booming voice of a pleasant young woman directing passengers on to their flights. She had come to hate the airport, with all its hustling and bustling. The atmosphere was too harried and impersonal for her taste, but overshadowing it all was the feeling of sorrow and dread she'd come to associate with planes. Ever since Mamoru's death at the hand of Galaxia, the mere thought of the airport sent Usagi's mind into a claustrophobic and worried frenzy. What she truly needed was Mamoru, holding her tethered; protected. The superheroine's hand tightened around the wayward strand of hair, breathing ragged as she sought out the distinct figure of her departing boyfriend.

A palm stopped to rest gently on Usagi's shoulder, and the seventeen-year-old shot Makoto a jittery but reassuring smile. The other girls probably assumed it was just a severe case of nerves, and Usagi didn't feel like expounding on her newfound fear. Not today. No, today was all about goodbyes. And speaking of which-

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

The Senshi held back as Usagi fielded the terminal with frightening speed to dive into Mamoru's suitcase-laden arms. They watched from afar as their blonde leader nuzzled her cheek against his green jacket before Minako interrupted the romantic moment with a devious grin and ten yen.

"I'm sensing some good vibes, girls. Who wants to place a few friendly bets?"

"Ugh, Minako-chan, you are unbelievable," Rei bemoaned, but in typical hypocrite fashion she pulled out a crisp bill and waved it in the Love Soldier's face. "This says he'll pop the question with a new ring."

"I told you, it's too soon. She's not even out of high school yet," Ami argued, although the pedantic was largely ignored by her wagering comrades. With a simple sigh the girl scooted ten inches to the left and pretended she had no clue who these loud, brawling adolescents currently flinging money around were. It was always best to feign innocence when the bets invariably got ugly. Besides, Usagi and Mamoru's exchange looked _much_ more interesting.

oOo

Coaxing her countenance into a replica of joy, Usagi pulled back from Mamoru's arms and reached up on tiptoe to grace him with a quick kiss. Mamoru chuckled as he observed how determinedly his future wife was keeping up a smile this time around, proud at the fact that she had learned how to master her tears. He cradled the blonde's cheek and asked quietly,

"How's the soreness?"

"I can barely feel it," Usagi replied blithely, tightening her fingers around his warm hand as she continued to refer to the night before. "But the pain was certainly worth the prize."

Mamoru blushed behind a cheeky smirk. He let go of Usagi's face and his hand seemed to hesitate at the zipper on his suitcase. Usagi watched this strange display with interest before Mamoru coughed embarrassingly, instead reaching into his pocket. His appendage came back with a black box.

Usagi squealed. "You remembered!"

"What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I broke a promise like this?" Mamoru joked, flipping open the small, velvet container to reveal Usagi's old ring. With smooth ease he plucked up the band and slipped it back onto the flaxen's finger. Usagi released a content sigh, relishing in the sensation of wholeness that erupted somewhere in her chest. Gods, had she missed that ring.

"Every day we are apart will only serve to heighten my love, Usako. I swear I will make this separation as short and as easy as possible, for both of us."

"You'll write me? And call the minute you arrive?" Usagi pressed, fiddling with the ring as ambivalence entered her voice for the first time that afternoon. She batted her eyelashes at the ground, leaning closer to the ebony-headed man's body heat.

"The very second," Mamoru vowed.

"And just that once, all right? Just so I know you're safe. I don't want you wasting your precious college fund making international calls every other night," Usagi said, with the merest suggestion of playful admonishment in her tone. Mamoru laughed aloud at how crazy the words spewing from his girlfriend's mouth sounded; usually _he_ was the one warning _her_!

"Right. After today, only letters. I don't care how busy I'll be; after last year, I'll make certain you receive at least one piece of correspondence a week."

Usagi exhaled in relief, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She straightened up, now smiling for real. "You'll blow Harvard away, I _know _it. I love you, Mamo-chan."

"And I love you, Usako."

Mamoru had just tugged Usagi into his embrace when the awful announcement echoed into the busy airport.

"_Flight 283 for America is now boarding and will be taking off in fifteen minutes. That's Flight 283,_" the amiable repetition resounded.

Usagi made a strangled little noise into the fabric of Mamoru's jacket and he half thought she was going to cry, but that obstinate smile was still brightening her features when the blonde resurfaced. They kissed again, long and heartfelt. Mamoru looked uncertain when the pair finally severed, inching for his suitcase's zipper a second time.

"Usako, I-"

"No, no! There's not enough time; tell me on the phone! You're going to miss your flight if you dally any more than you already have!" Usagi exclaimed, shoving Mamoru exuberantly onward. He frowned, shrugged, then waved jocundly to the Inners before being escorted by the crowd toward his plane.

"Good luck with your studies!" Usagi called, and she heard Mamoru yell similar sentiments as the flood of travelers wound farther away. Usagi caught his eye just once before Mamoru disappeared into security, and in that instant they shared a lovingly optimistic smile that sent butterflies scattering in Usagi's stomach. _Maybe, this time, everything will turn out okay... _And then he was gone, and the tenuous grip the girl had on composure- which had been fraying rapidly as Usagi watched Mamoru leave- shattered at last.

She turned, sobbing, only to find arms encircle her from all angles.

Wordlessly, the Senshi led Usagi out of the airport she so despised and out into blinding sunshine, her ring sending sparkling rainbows bouncing every which way.

It wasn't until much later, after hours of comforting the distraught blonde and sitting beside her waiting for Mamoru's phone call, that anyone realized the significance of Usagi's returned ring.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Bahaha! ANGST! Very, very soon we'll be introducing young Chibiusa to the story, and that's when the plot finally takes off... So stay tuned, and kindly review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Five chapters and I'm still singing the same song. Sailor Moon is not mine and never will be.

A/N: Hello, friends! Wow, has it been a while... :/ I'm SO sorry; real life has a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. I thought summer was going to bring relaxation; instead I got stuck working full time and, let's admit it, going to the beach is certainly more enticing than holing yourself up in a little room to type. But I'm back, and hopefully now that this respite is spent I'll have more time to pound out these plots. So welcome aboard if you're new to AngelMoon Girl's web of mystery; otherwise, I apologize for the wait and I thank all my readers and reviewers for being so faithfully invested!

My utmost gratitude and love to **StarryNight101, CharmedSerenity3, PrincessSerenity1976, solaramber, Himeru, samann2845, dainlord, snoopykid, LunaV-chan, Henna Ryans, Serandi82, sakanascales876, inufan155687, Ashgeliton, Jaunty Maestro, misshaa, Senshi'sBard, N.J., Butta Usagi, bakagirl123, MewMoon, VAlvr04, **and** Ludmilla0398 **for all your encouragement- it really helped motivate me!

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 4~

"I can't believe it," Makoto breathed, shaking her head back and forth in both exasperation and humor. "Minako-chan's spidey senses were wrong! Mamoru-san didn't propose... That's got to be a first."

Rei peeked through the doorway leading into the Tsukino entrance hall with a smirk on her face, watching the aforementioned blonde distract Usagi from the girl's own impatience. It was late evening, and they were waiting for Mamoru's call; the one that would reassure his nail-nibbling girlfriend that no, the plane did not go down in a freak storm and no, they were not attacked by vicious, star-seed-stealing Sailor Senshi along the way. At least, that's how they hoped the conversation would go. "Eh, she's been frequently off the mark before. Oh, did I say 'frequently'? I meant all the time."

"Aw, you're just miffed because you lost money to Minako-chan," Makoto snickered.

"You shouldn't have wagered anything at all," Ami scolded, sneaking up behind the two eavesdroppers with a pot of tea in hand. "Mamoru-san's not the sort of man who would push a woman into marriage so early in life."

"Or would he?" Makoto leered, green eyes gleaming playfully. "He already knocked Usagi-chan up, didn't he? What's next- shotgun wedding?"

"Ooh, you are unbelievable, you know that? All of you," Ami frowned, pushing past a giggling Rei.

"We're only joking!" Makoto called, but the glare she received in return was less than forgiving. "Yeesh, mother bear on the prowl... you know, I bet if we asked Usagi-chan, she'd jump at the chance to skip school and become a bride instea-"

The brawny warrior of Jupiter was interrupted by a shrill octave that was quickly eclipsed by an even louder shriek full of euphoric excitement. Rei schooled her features and bound out of hiding just as Usagi grabbed up the singing telephone. Makoto followed suit soon after recovering use of her ears.

"Mamo-chan!"

The Senshi jumped into position around their glowing leader, piping hot tea forgotten as even Ami crowded in to listen.

"Mamo-chan, I- oh. Oh, I'm sorry. She's not here right now; may I take a message? Mm-hmm. Okay. No, we're not interested, I can tell you that now. Goodbye." Usagi hung up with a dour look painted across her countenance. "Stupid salesmen."

There was silence for a second, then everyone gathered realized just how close they were to being burnt. Ami stepped away sheepishly before she caused damage on a catastrophic scale, offering tea to a willing Usagi. The blonde gulped the cup empty as she suffered the wrath of let down.

"They always call at the most inconvenient times, don't they?" Minako scowled. "I remember this one time I was in the bathtub before school-"

"Please," Rei interrupted, raising a hand. "Spare us the details. Lunch belongs within me, not without."

"Whaaat? It's a good story!" Minako pouted.

"To one with a dirty mind, perhaps, but I'm sure us normal people would prefer _not_ to hear of your experience with raunchy telemarketers trying to sell inflatable sex toys- _again_. Considering it's been told about five times before..."

"Try three, my so-called omniscient friend," Minako mumbled irately at the priestess, but any argument that would have ensued was mercifully redirected by an insistent _BRINGGGG! _and Usagi tripping to scoop up the receiver on first ring. Luck was favorable; Usagi squealed when the swoon-inducing baritone greeted her with silky familiarity.

"I thought you'd never call! _What took you so long_?"

"I've been flying across three continents and the ocean all day, Usako! Cut me some slack!" Mamoru's laugh resounded tinny in the hallway. The girls exchanged wide smiles; if it weren't for the miles separating them, they could have sworn Mamoru was right here at Usagi's side. They could just imagine the usual idiosyncratic smirk, sprinkled with the merest suggestion of mischievousness and adulation. The casual stance; the arm tucked around Usagi's waist. Those velvety blue eyes would have feasted on Usagi's glee before winking out as he kissed her soundly, chasing away all the seventeen-year-old's fears that the past would repeat itself; that chaos would sneak its way into their lives once more. The Senshi knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Mamoru longed to do just that. Unfortunately, intimacy over the phone was going to have to suffice, and so it was with complete understanding and a spark of maturity that the four snoops slipped away into the Tsukino sitting room to give their friend her due privacy.

oOo

"How's Mamoru-san?" Ami inquired as Usagi returned a full thirty minutes later, face shining happily with relief and possibly old tear tracks.

"Wonderful," she said warmly, hopping onto the sofa next to Makoto. Rei reached over from the floor and quickly rubbed the girl's arm; a brief gesture of consolation and affection. "He's settling into his dorm room at Harvard, though with the time difference it's early morning so Mamo-chan's heading off for a quick nap before engaging in any serious unpacking. He's really excited for his classes, too. Says he'll try his hardest to get all A's!"

"A worthy goal," Ami commented with sparkling eyes, chuckling when Usagi responded with a carefree shrug.

"Mamo-chan's smart. I never believed he would earn any less."

"Did he duel to the death with any maniacs en route?" Minako asked teasingly.

"No," Usagi answered slowly, lips twitching in either mirth or annoyance.

"Ignore her, Usagi. Minako-chan's insensitivity never fails to astound," Rei sniffed. Minako glared from across the coffee table.

"I'm only trying to make light of the situation. Usagi-chan's clearly still upset. I hate it when she's upset," the effervescent flaxen admitted in a moment of sincerity.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better, Minako-chan," Usagi smiled, blinking back moisture. "Thank you for being so... well, you. And for keeping me company this afternoon, too. Between you guys and Mamo-chan's correspondence- knowing he's safe- I think... I think this time, I'll be able to get through the waiting period. What's a year compared to eternity?" Usagi glanced down at her ring following the whispered recollection from her and Mamoru's last night together; the night they finally consummated their love. She smiled. No matter how long the tenure, they would always have that memory, that night, to keep them connected.

oOo

A week passed with surprising speed. Usagi seemed mollified by the fact that Mamoru had, true to his word, begun sending letters every few days. Each one was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise doldrums-filled interim. She stored each under lock and key in a special box that only Luna had access too, but the black feline was more interested in keeping Usagi focused on her academics than peeking at those novels of sap. As it was, the Saturday afternoon following Mamoru's departure found Usagi and her loyal guardian taking up residence in a quiet corner of the library. Usagi was sweating over her reply to Mamoru's latest Harvard update, but the words were obstinately refusing to flow... or was it simply the lack of anything resembling action in the lives of the Sailor Senshi as of late? Usagi gnawed her eraser and Luna released a much aggrieved groan.

"It's been three hours, Usagi-chan. Three hours and you've penned out _four sentences_. Let's give this letter up for dead and start on your grammar essay, huh? At least there is progress to be made in your practicing-"

"Well isn't this table turned?" the blonde muttered, cerulean eyes flicking over the majestic columns of books glassily. The library had become one of her favorite haunts; Usagi could almost sense Mamoru in the musty smell of classic literature ensconced in these hallowed halls stocked with every facet of history. Studying anything in reach had always been one of Mamoru's hobbies; Usagi remembered Makoto once referring to him as a "jack of all trades". He was a man of culture, of education, so it was in this library that Usagi felt the most attuned to him.

"... what?"

Usagi shook herself from reverie at Luna's query. "Sorry, I just meant... the tables have turned. Only a year ago it was _me _clamoring to tell Mamo-chan about every minute detail of my day. I had so much to say, and now... Luna, I hate to admit it, but life is boring. My letter is going to consist of moaning about math trivialities and that fight my parents had over laundry duty! I don't want to torture Mamo-chan like that."

Luna chuckled. "Brighten up, Usagi-chan. I would have thought this peace was something to embrace, not disparage!"

"But that's the problem, Luna," Usagi whispered, laying down her pencil to gaze restlessly out the window. A dark shadow fell over the moon princess' expressive eyes. "It doesn't feel right. Something doesn't feel right. This may not be the calm _after_ a storm, but _before_..."

Luna stared at her charge in concern. Her whiskers twitched and the ebony-hued cat pounced into Usagi's lap.

"Let's go get some ice cream," she purred, trying to stir the teen with a gentle lick to the palm. "Okay?"

Usagi started, scratching behind Luna's ears as she endeavored to clear her mind of faint, foreboding premonitions. "I like that idea."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Heh, even _Usagi_ knows something is up... gee, this MUST be bad... I wonder if it has anything to do with that whole cliffhanger opening scene? ^^

Stay tuned!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously. I'm running out of creative ways to proclaim my non-ownership. A sign I've been at this too long...? Nahhh :D

A/N: A virtual bear hug to all my ravishing reviewers: **LamourDNC, VAlvr04, SerentiyMoonGodness, sasumiofjp, Butta Usagi, Fiery Dancer, stormy-eyed serenity, bakagirl123, CharmedSerenity3, PriestessHelene, Ludmilla, Ashgeliton, StarryNight101, XxSailorWinchesterXx, Jenbunny, ehanda, **and** angel313. **My gratitude and eternal love for all your support! Thank you!

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 5~

**_Dear Mamo-chan,_**

**_I miss you so much! I hope classes have been going well (getting all A's so far, right?). I guess mine are, but it's so hard to concentrate knowing I haven't seen your beautiful smiling face in a whole week. Don't worry, Luna hasn't lost her frightening way with persuasion, so I have no problem keeping my nose to the books... (when I have to! =^.^=). Lately it's been pretty rainy, though the sun has finally decided to peek out and help us celebrate the weekend! Yay! What is the weather like in America?_**

Usagi grunted and tossed her pencil at the wall with an ornery glare. School? The weather? How dull could she be in seven sentences or less?

"I give up," the girl grumbled, crumpling up her fifth attempt at a cheerfully engaging reply that wouldn't just succeed in putting Mamoru to sleep. She threw it aside and stood up, stretching her sore back muscles with a satisfying pop. Moonlight streamed in from Usagi's open bedroom window. Nimbly, the blonde poked her head outside, taking in a deep mouthful of cool evening hair. She contemplated starting another letter, but Usagi realized what she needed most was to leave this stuffy room and clear her head with a nice, relaxing walk.

_An escape_, she thought. _That sounds positively appealing._

Unfortunately, like most nights when she tried to sneak out, Tsukino Ikuko was there to accost her daughter at the front door.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going at a quarter to eight, young lady?"

"Mama, it's not a school night! And I just want to take a walk, okay?" Usagi whined, trying to inch around her dishcloth-wielding mother. To most, the old rag was less than intimidating, but Usagi knew Ikuko packed quite the punch when it came to whapping one with said cloth.

Ikuko chewed her lip, deliberating. Her light blue eyes searched out Usagi's face, some foreign emotion hiding behind her features. "Alright. But I want you home within fifteen minutes, do you hear me? I want us to spend time together as a family for once. I know you love your friends, but Usagi- dear- your father and I hardly ever see you anymore! You don't talk, you disappear for hours at a time- frankly, Usagi, I'm worried."

Usagi blinked, averting her gaze in shame and regret. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm just... so busy..."

Ikuko sighed, shoulders drooping ever-so-slightly. "And I understand. Truly, I do. I remember what it was like to be a teenager; to be in love and to be surrounded by friends who were more like my sisters than my own blood relations... Just be careful, okay? One day you might wake up and find you've ostracized yourself from your own family."

Usagi sucked in a pained breath, pushing past Ikuko with a bowed head and quick, "Yes, Mama." She burst out the door, waving wildly toward the house and jogging around the corner. It wasn't until Usagi was sure she was out of her mother's sight that she let the carefree smile falter.

_Oh Mama, I hate it too... If only I could tell you the truth..._

The blonde frowned at the sidewalk as she meandered slowly through the familiar neighborhood, hopping cracks almost unconsciously as her mind dwelled between the conundrums her mother and Mamoru had inadvertently created. Why did life always feel the need to become complicated in the absence of ethereal beings bent on taking over the world? Usagi sighed. At least personal problems weren't life threatening. She could still count on some things to never change.

There was a blur of ebony and Usagi yelped when it collided with her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan?" Crimson-colored eyes stared up in confusion at the surprised teen.

"Luna! I thought you were visiting Artemis?"

"I already did. I was on my way home. And I thought _you _were finishing up your letter to Mamoru-san...? It's getting late, young lady. You of all people know wandering the streets at night is not the brightest of ideas, Usagi-chan."

"You sound like Mama," Usagi huffed, carefully extricating Luna from her guardian feline's perch. Not that she minded Luna stealing rides on her shoulder, but at the moment Usagi wanted something to cuddle. "And I was. Until I starting hitting the wall, once again."

"... figuratively, yes?" Luna sounded worried, and Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_Nooo_, sometimes I just get random urges to pummel my bedroom wall with the Moon Tier when things get frustrating," she drawled sarcastically. "_Of course _figuratively, Luna! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know, Usagi-chan. You've been awfully distracted lately," Luna broached delicately, and Usagi said nothing as she realized the veracity in her companion's observation. "Truthfully, I'm a little worried. Yesterday I caught you staring into space when you should have been doing homework. And this afternoon I had to remind you to look both ways for traffic before you stepped into the intersection!"

"My mind's been preoccupied," the girl interjected, just a touch defensively.

"And I realize that. But Usagi-chan, _please_, you can't let your worry for Mamoru-san detract from all that progress you managed to make. It isn't healthy for your grades and it certainly isn't beneficial for your safety, either."

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'll try harder; I will," Usagi promised, scratching the cat behind her ears. Luna purred contentedly at the sincerity in Usagi's voice. "After all, Mamo-chan is-"

There was a sudden explosion of gold in the sky, so brilliant it temporarily blinded the seventeen-year-old. She forgot what they had been talking about as shock took a clamp to her vocal cords, and throughout the street, curtains were being thrown open as curiosity sent people searching for the source of the strange light.

"C-Chibi-Usa-chan?" Luna wondered aloud, and Usagi could tell their train of thought was barreling down the same track. Without even so much as a warning, the blonde dropped Luna and began sprinting in the direction of the familiar energy beam, currently pulsing like a giant arrow in the sky, pointing Usagi in the right direction. It was instinctual; Chibi-Usa was here and she was in danger. Usagi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt something was wrong; that this was perhaps the catalyst to igniting the storm that had been slowly brewing ever since Mamoru's departure. She had to get to the girl; had to save Chibi-Usa before someone else stumbled upon her future daughter first. Usagi could hear Luna trotting in her wake, but didn't stop to let the cat catch ground.

The pair were in propinquity of the park when the light dissipated into nothing, leaving behind a suddenly darker night and a bitter, hollow taste in Usagi's mouth. She continued racing onward, however, determined to reach Chibi-Usa wherever the child may be.

"Usagi-chan, stop!"

Usagi ignored Luna, staggering into a cluster of trees, where she had seen the residual energy last. Chibi-Usa had to be around here _somewhere_.

"_Us_-a-_gi_... dammit, STOP!" the cat snapped in a hiss, and at Luna's unexpectedly fierce tone, Usagi paused. She whirled to glare at her celestial-born guardian.

"_What_?"

"I want you to consider our situation. I want you to _stop_ and _think _before you run headlong into what may very well be a trap," Luna preached, and her fur was standing on end as the black feline's eyes flicked this way and that for anything that might jump out and attack her charge. "Why have we not heard from Chibi-Usa-chan if she is, supposedly, here? Why her signature out of the blue?"

"I... I don't know, maybe she tried to contact us and couldn't; maybe this is her way of signalling for help," Usagi rambled, and as her mind spun worst case scenarios her hands began to wring anxiously. "Luna, Chibi-Usa is here and she's in danger... I can _feel_ it, in my gut. Please, we have to at least look..."

Luna was silent for a few seconds until she finally relented with an aggrieved groan. "Alright. I will trust you on this. But if anything happens, you transform. Immediately. Got it?"

"You don't even have to remind me," Usagi smiled softly, and then she threw herself into searching every mossy nook and cranny. Luna kept uncomfortably close, practically curling around Usagi's legs as she appraised their surroundings, watching for anything out of place. And that's when she spotted it; a gentle rustle in the bushes and a flash of white, almost undetectable to her nocturnal eyes were it not for the cat's heightened senses on alert for any form of movement.

"Usagi-chan, over there," Luna whispered, gesturing to an overgrown thicket. Usagi put a finger to her lips and tiptoed over to the aforementioned bush, hands unsteady as they parted the evergreen. She was terrified about what she might find.

"Oh my. Luna..." Usagi gasped, and her face drained of color until it was a chalky white.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ohh man. I did NOT just end it there. Ahem.

Review? *cheshire grin*

**AngelMoon Girl**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What do I want for Christmas? Well, it practically goes without saying...

A/N: I haz no intelligible words, because it's late and I'm tired. But don't worry, my love for you reviewers conquers all manner of insomnia-induced nuisances! Thanks so very much to **CharmedSerenity3, StarryNight101, idfcv, Ash, Bin82501, Butta Usagi, LBricker88, dainlord, Scyre, Ludmilla, Assassin Queen, fromfiction17, PriestessHelene, Moon-Bunny557, Fiery Dancer, Ashgeliton, Llama, saya, anonoymous, Fedski, ItSMeAmbeR, flowerypetal, **and** Terri. **Don't dawdle, get down there! I made you wait long enough!

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 6~

Nestled in the brush was a small, disheveled child; a toddler, really. But the random appearance of a tiny girl in a thicket, in the middle of the woods, was not as unsettling as her very familiar features.

"Luna... I think it's Chibi-Usa," Usagi breathed. She bent over and laid a gentle hand on the aforementioned toddler's slack countenance, caked in dirt and what the two onlookers feared was blood. They watched as Chibi-Usa's eyelids seemed to flutter like restless butterflies while the girl slowly came to. The sluggish revelation of bright but confused ruby depths only confirmed what Usagi had suspected- she was staring into the face of her future daughter... albeit in the form of a youngster just out of babyhood.

"Good Lord, what's happened to her?" Luna wondered aloud.

Chibi-Usa blinked up at them, eyes flicking between Usagi and Luna. Her lower lip quivered dangerously.

"Something sliced her cheek!" Usagi gasped, still in the process of stunned examination. She inched closer for a better look. "I can't tell if it's deep-"

The blonde was interrupted by a sudden wail from the child. "MAMA!" Chibi-Usa's pudgy little arms leapt up almost of their own volition in response to Usagi's voice, fingers waggling and grappling at the air. Usagi froze. _Mama_? Chibi-Usa thought she was... But surely Neo-Queen Serenity did not expect her to...?

Chibi-Usa began making little whiny mewling noises when, a few seconds later, Usagi had yet to move. A terrible possibility gripped her. What if something had gone horribly wrong in Crystal Tokyo? They would have no way of knowing, and no way to initiate contact with their future selves without the help of Pluto. As it was, the Inner Senshi had not heard anything from the Outers since defeating Galaxia almost a full year ago. Unless Chibi-Usa had a time key handy on her person- and it was quite clear she didn't- the child was stuck in this time period.

_But at least she's safe_, Usagi's mind supplied reassuringly. _Or... is she? _Usagi shivered. They did not know the circumstances surrounding Chibi-Usa's unexpected and strange arrival. Nor had the feeling of foreboding- of danger lurking just around the corner- ceased niggling in the pit of her gut yet.

"Luna, we have to get out of here. Our first priority is to get Chibi-Usa somewhere warm," Usagi said firmly, sweeping the toddler in dire need of a bath into her arms. Chibi-Usa's whimpering calmed when her mother pulled her close, head dropping to rest on Usagi's shoulder. As the trio made their way out of the dark woodland and quickly stole across the uncomfortably open park area, Usagi felt Chibi-Usa yawn against her neck. She started at a sudden rush of maternal protectiveness, unnerved and elated by how natural the act of carrying her baby daughter was. Chibi Chibi was one thing, but this... this was different. _Good_ different, but scary all the same.

"Luna," Usagi huffed, slowing as they neared the suburbs. She walked a little easier now, knowing they'd left fear and uncertainty a few miles back and were now entering familiar territory. It was getting harder to pinpoint a potential threat, but this cloudiness in the heroine's sixth sense was more reassuring than not at the moment. "What am I supposed to do? Mama will freak if she thinks I'm bringing in stray babies. It was hard enough adopting you-"

"There's also the issue that the 'stray baby' calls you 'Mama' and bears an uncanny family resemblance..." Luna sighed. She jerked her head this way and that before crossing the street. "Without the aid of Luna P, I fear your parents will not fall for the 'cousin' ruse again. But I also don't want to blow your cover if we can avoid it."

Usagi was silent, mulling the situation over, so the cat continued on, "The temple is closest. I hate barging in on Rei-chan at his hour, but perhaps she can make sense of Chibi-Usa-chan's condition with a fire reading. There is always the chance something merely went wrong during time travel, causing her body to regress. It is after all a perilous journey, and there are many risks involved."

Usagi gazed down at Chibi-Usa, currently snoring into her ear and disfigured by deep scratches. "I don't think this was an accident," she intoned softly.

"Neither do I," Luna admitted, but as she began to trot ahead the feline called back, "Whatever the case, we need to get a move on. It's getting late." Usagi worried her bottom lip as she tucked Chibi-Usa closer and followed Luna to Hikawa Shrine.

oOo

Chibi-Usa began stirring just as Usagi and Luna vaulted the last few steps leading into the shrine's courtyard. They stopped on the final stone stair as Usagi laid a warm palm over the pink-haired child's face.

"Shh. Keep sleeping. You need the rest."

As if compelled into compliance by the hypnotically calm quality of Usagi's voice, Chibi-Usa stilled her wakeful rustling. Usagi softly hummed the first strains of a made-up ditty, only to catch Luna watching on with a strange smile out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she pressed, craning her neck to decipher the odd expression through the minute luminescence the moon provided.

"Nothing," Luna said simply, shaking her head and sidling off toward the ancient arches of the looming sanctuary's entryway.

Usagi hastened to remain in the feline's shadow, frowning peevishly. "You're amused."

"A little."

"Are you making fun of me?" Usagi asked loudly, pouting at the cat's rear. She saw Luna's tail twitch instinctively and pursed her lips. "You _are_!"

"I have better things to do than mock my charge when she displays an unanticipated burst of maturity," Luna groused under her breath. "Though I am seriously reconsidering my initial pride in favor of such a pastime given your current petulance."

"Luna, I can't believe you're going to... hey, wait, are you paying me a compliment?"

"As subtly as a jackhammer," Luna quipped, pouncing into the sacred Shinto fire room when Usagi pulled the panel open. "Well, Rei-chan's not here."

"What if she's already asleep?"

"What other choice do we have right now, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm just foreseeing one very grumpy priestess deciding to use one very flea-ridden broom on one very innocent bearer of bad news."

"Don't tell me you're scared," Luna leered, a smirk playing about the corners of her mouth.

"Scared? No. Disturbed by the possibility of flea transmission? Just a bit." Usagi shifted Chibi-Usa to her other hip, starting to feel the onset of muscle fatigue. "But I'm sure Rei-chan will understand our predicament. C'mon, this kid's not getting any lighter- let's just get the hard part over with."

"That's my girl," Luna grinned genuinely when Usagi took the lead this time. The pair coasted like ghosts across the wooden floor, half-expecting the eccentric Grandpa Hino or Rei's housemate slash friendly stalker Kumada Yuichiro to pop out from some dark crevice and reprimand them for visiting so late. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the temple's hallways were deathly quiet to the point of spookiness. Every abnormal creak of the floorboards sent Usagi jumping a good foot into the air. She found herself incredibly glad when Rei's bedroom came into sight, lamplight pouring out from underneath the door and pooling in a semi-circle around the frame. The blonde and her companion took deep, steadying breaths before Usagi prompted her knuckles into a nervous knock.

The door flew open almost immediately into the angry countenance of Rei Hino. "Yuichiro, I swear, if this is about the freaking 'draft' in your bathroom again... _Usagi_?"

"Erm, hi?"

Rei's mouth slipped open as, slack-jawed, she looked from baby Chibi-Usa to Usagi and back again. "Please do _not_ tell me this is what I think it is."

Usagi had the grace to look sheepish before mumbling, "Can I come in or are you going to stare some more first?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Hehe. And she's off! We're finally going to dive headfirst into the story and let me tell you, I'm _excited_. It's gonna be a fun one, folks. Hang in there, and I'll try to update ASAP!

Review...? You'll save a cute kitten from, um, rabid monkeys in the process. Good causes and all that jazz.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm a poor twenty year old with two jobs. How on earth do you expect me to buy off the rights to Sailor Moon with my meager paycheck?

Author's Note: So I wanted this to be longer, given just how freaking LONG it's been since I've updated, well, _anything_... but then I got to the current ending and just... stared. For like, days straight. Not at all kidding. So even though it's incredibly anti-climactic and lame and whatnot, it's the best I've been able to do. Sigh. I apologize for the filler-y-ness of this chapter. I promise good stuff is coming up, VERY soon, but... I'm trying to figure out how it all unravels. This story is quite the epic and requires more brainpower than I can muster at this immediate point in time O.O So... happy Thanksgiving?

This year I am grateful for my reviewers! Hee. **StarryNight101, stormy-eyed serenity, Bakagirl123, Bin82501, Fedski, Serandi82, CharmedSerenity3, saya, misako princess, Fiery Dancer, love, Luthien Morgon, Ashlyn Darke, Katie, HisFangsOfLove95, **anonymous, **Sam, LBricker88, Butta Usagi, Fire Dolphin, Ash, **and** your candy perfume girl. **I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN WORDS CAN ADEQUATELY EXPRESS. SO I'LL JUST USE CAPS LOCK :D

**Anomaly**

~Chapter 7~

* * *

Rei sank weak-kneed onto her bed, staring at the small child nestled in her best friend's arms with something akin to disbelief on her features.

"So you just found her in the bushes? Exactly like that?"

Usagi nodded for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Luna thinks maybe Chibi-Usa had some sort of accident while attempting to cross the Corridor to visit us. I'm not so sure- she's got a gash on her face, see here?" The blonde seventeen-year-old shifted her future daughter so Rei could get a better look at the deep cut lanced across Chibi-Usa's chubby cheek. "I wonder if maybe Neo-Queen Serenity sent Chibi-Usa to the past to keep her safe. Maybe there's been another attack..."

"Where's Sailor Pluto when you need her?" Rei sighed. She eyed Usagi up and down. "You look exhausted. Why don't you let Chibi-Usa-chan sleep in my bed for a bit? I can prepare the Sacred Fire while you wait for Luna to get back. And maybe once the Senshi arrive, I'll have been able to tease an answer from the flames."

"Thanks, Rei-chan," Usagi said gratefully, easing her slumbering charge underneath the covers. Rei nodded and padded out the door, leaving Usagi alone with Chibi-Usa.

The open window let in cool gusts of fresh night air. Usagi perched herself beside Chibi-Usa, tucking her in all snuggly so the young toddler didn't catch cold. Running soft fingers across Chibi-Usa's delicate round face, it struck Usagi that the little girl was still in dire need of a bath, and perhaps a bandage, though luckily procuring one was not of the essence. She'd had enough personal experience to know peroxide didn't always go over well with children, and that laceration was almost begging to be cleaned. Usagi nibbled her lower lip. This was one of those times when she wished she was smarter. When she wondered, _how am I ever going to be a good mother to Chibi-Usa if I don't even have basic training in medicine? _Pushing her insecurities aside, Usagi remembered the Senshi had been called and were on their way. Ami could help. For now, it was probably best that Chibi-Usa rested. There was no telling what the child had just endured, and Usagi of all people knew there was no better mental escape than in dreamland.

Except, not all dreams were pleasant. Chibi-Usa's eyelids began to spasm frantically, as if she were watching a movie on fast-forward. Usagi frowned as the little one became restless under her cocoon.

"Hey... hey... it's okay. Shh. Keep sleeping, you're okay," the seventeen-year-old whispered, but Chibi-Usa let out a pitiful whine instead. There was a brief second of panic, where Usagi deliberated over what course of action to take next, when a strange feeling of maternal instinct unexpectedly seized hold. Almost without thought, Usagi reached out and laid a comforting hand on Chibi-Usa's chest, beginning to murmur the first few verses of an old lullaby her own mother used to sing. Nightmares had been a constant and unwelcome visitor during Tsukino Usagi's puerile years, and it had only been the sound of Ikuko's warm, trilling tones that calmed away these inner terrors. Maybe, just maybe, it was the same for Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady.

"_I see the moon,_

_The moon sees me,_

_Shining through_

_The old oak tree._

_Please let the light_

_Shine down on me,_

_Shine down on the one_

_That I love..._"

Here, Ikuko had always leant down and kissed Usagi on the nose, giggling, "That's you!". But Usagi was more than a tad embarassed at the thought of doing so presently. It wasn't that she didn't love Chibi-Usa. She did, very much. But saying so, aloud, had never come easily. Their relationship had always been complicated; sisterly. But this toddler, who now slipped back into unconsciousness with her tiny chest rising and falling beneath Usagi's hand, was a far cry from the annoying tagalong the blonde once played house with. Thrust into a position where Usagi actually felt like Chibi-Usa's _mother_ and not just a protective older cousin of convenience... well. Suffice to say, it was a very new, mostly frightening transition. What if she failed?

"You won't," a voice assured gently.

Usagi started, azure eyes seeking out the window. Her heart returned to its usual leisurely pace when she realized it was just Luna and Artemis. Then she blushed, a vibrant shade of crimson. "Did I say that out loud? ...Er, _how long have you two been standing there_?"

"Long enough to discover your singing has improved. Drastically," Artemis praised, a sincere smile spreading his whiskered cheeks apart. "I'm impressed, Usagi-chan."

Aforementioned Odango Atama wasn't sure she could get any redder. "Yeah. Um. I don't like to show it off." She hastened to change subjects. "That didn't take very long. Luna, I thought you said finding Artemis would take the better part of an hour!"

Artemis cocked a brow his feline companion's direction, and Luna had the grace to look sheepish. "Well. Usually he has a tendency to wander aimlessly. _Usually_."

The white cat rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" One ear twitched. "Oh, Minako-chan and Mako-chan are here. And if I'm not mistaken, Ami-chan's not far behind."

"I've always been jealous of his ability to do that," Luna muttered to Usagi, and the teen giggled.

"I'm going to go join them. Coming, Usagi-chan?" Artemis queried. The blonde glanced over at Luna, who shooed her on.

"Don't worry. I'll stay right here," the ebony-hued guardian assuaged, pouncing up onto the mass of blankets and curling up near Chibi-Usa's ear. The room was filled with her contended purrs, and Usagi had to grin. No matter the reason, no matter her size, it _was_ nice to have Chibi-Usa in their midst once more.

oOo

Usagi was embraced into her friends' presence by a barrage of questions. How was Chibi-Usa, where did they find her, did Usagi think this happened for nefarious purposes, was the future under attack, did Chibi-Usa say anything, could they see her, what if she was followed, what was their next step...

Usagi tried to face the firing squad, but it ended up too much. She raised a palm for silence, and instantly they fell mute for their leader.

"Guys. I understand how overwhelming this is- believe me. I know. But the truth is, we're all in the dark here, and until we stumble across something- some clue- that points us in the right direction..." The blonde shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry. But apart from finding Chibi-Usa de-aged in the park, there's nothing to go on. Anyways, she's sleeping now. I think she needs it. Ami-chan, can I talk to you?"

Makoto exchanged a _"Come on, let's go"_ look with Minako. "Take your time. Usagi-chan, we'll be with Rei-chan. Whenever you're ready, join us, okay?"

"Hopefully after Rei-chan fire reads, we'll get at least a few of our questions answered," Minako agreed, and she left with the brawny brunette. Usagi turned to Ami, her facade of strength and authority crumbling.

"Ami-chan, I'm really worried."

"I know," Ami said sympathetically, patting her friend on the shoulder. "At least Chibi-Usa-chan's safe, yes?"

"Yeah. I suppose that's the silver lining in all this confusion, right?" Usagi mused wryly. "Ami-chan, I was wondering if you could take a peek at Chibi-Usa. It's as if something sharp took a chunk out of her cheek. Considering I barely passed first aid..."

"Ah. You want an experienced eye checking it over. I see," Ami nodded kindly, very much the future doctor. She laughed when Usagi forced a quick hug on her.

"You're the best!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I got the idea for the lullaby from an episode of _Fringe_ (one of my new favorite shows!), where the alternate universe version of Olivia Dunham (aka "Fauxlivia" or "Altlivia"... yeah, don't ask, it's too complicated to explain here XD) sings to her son Henry. I thought the lyrics fit perfectly with Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Apparently it is a slight variation on an old 50s song's chorus.

Reviews are so appreciated.

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
